The present invention relates to video encoding and decoding.
Digital video is typically represented as a series of images or frames, each of which contains an array of pixels. Each pixel includes information, such as intensity and/or color information. In many cases, each pixel is represented as a set of three colors, each of which is defined by eight bit color values.
Video-coding techniques, for example H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (H.264/AVC), typically provide higher coding efficiency at the expense of increasing complexity. Increasing image quality requirements and increasing image resolution requirements for video coding techniques also increase the coding complexity. Video decoders that are suitable for parallel decoding may improve the speed of the decoding process and reduce memory requirements; video encoders that are suitable for parallel encoding may improve the speed of the encoding process and reduce memory requirements.
H.264/MPEG-4 AVC [Joint Video Team of ITU-T VCEG and ISO/IEC MPEG, “H.264: Advanced video coding for generic audiovisual services,” ITU-T Rec. H.264 and ISO/114C 14496-10 (MPEG4-Part 10), November 2007], and similarly the JCT-VC, [“Draft Test Model Under Consideration”, JCTVC-A205, JCT-VC Meeting, Dresden, April 2010 (JCT-VC)], both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, are video codec (encoder/decoder) specifications that use macroblock prediction followed by residual coding to reduce temporal and spatial redundancy in a video sequence for compression efficiency.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.